Eiserner Steg (einmal noch nah sein)
by potterloverin
Summary: Eine Draco/Harry Songfic zu dem Lied Eiserner Steg


So meine zweite Geschichte ist fertig und bereit mit euch geteilt zu werden.  
Würde mich wirklich über jedes noch so kleine Kommie freuen, da es immer wieder eine wunderbare Motivarion ist weiter zuschreiben.  
Das wars von mir und los gehts  
LG Sophia

Ich atme dich ein  
Und nie wieder aus

Hier lag er jetzt also neben seinem Harry. Wie glücklich er doch war, dass sie nach fast fünf Jahren des Streitens und der gegenseitigen Wetteifereien doch endlich Frieden geschlossen hatten. Nicht nur Frieden, sondern zumindest am Anfang Freundschaft. Nicht lange dauerte es bis aus dieser Freundschaft mehr wurde.  
Schnell merkte der blonde Slytherin wie viel mehr im der Junge, der sich weigerte zu sterben bedeutete. In seinen Augen war er der einzige, der ihn als den sah der er wirklich war. Als Draco und nicht als den Sohn eines Todessers und somit potentielle Gefahr für jeden, der nicht auf der dunklen Seite stand. So entschloss er sich eines Tages Harry seine wahren Gefühle zu gestehen und war nicht minder überrascht als dieser sie erwiderte. Mit nichts anderem als der Begründung, dass er der einzige gewesen sein, der ihn immer nur als Harry und nie als den Retter der Zauberwelt gesehen hatte.  
So kam es das sie jetzt hier im Bett ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung lagen und er den verführerischen Duft des anderen einatmete über die Zukunft und die alles entscheidende Schlacht nachdachte.

Schließ dich in mein Herz  
Lass dich nicht mehr raus

Ob wohl es ihm nicht leicht gefallen war die ganzen Veränderungen zu akzeptieren, konnte er es irgendwann einfach nicht mehr leugnen.  
Schleichend hatte er begonnen sich Gedanken um die Chancen des anderen beim Treimagischentunier zu machen, nur um festzustellen, dass er entschieden etwas dagegen hätte, sollte der andere dies nicht überstehen. Zugegeben überrascht hatte es ihn nicht weiter das er schwul war, aber ausgerechnet Gryffindors Goldjunge? Damit wollte er sich nicht abfinden, schließlich war der andere furchtbar arrogant, eingebildet, überheblich und so gar nicht Slytherin.  
Wie falsch er lag stelle er schnell fest, als er dem anderen eiche Chance gab und von dessen Slytherinseite musste er zugeben war er regelrecht beeindruckt. So war es kein Wunder, dass er den schwarzhaarigen unwiderruflich in sein Herz geschlossen hatte

Ich trage dich bei mir  
In meiner Brust

Vielleicht hatte er in seinem Herzen schon immer gewusst, dass ihn und den anderen etwas verband. Ober warum war es sonst immer so fixiert auf dessen Leben gewesen.  
Doch jetzt wusste er war es egal was er für den anderen empfand. Die allesentscheidende Schlacht stand bevor und sie standen auf gegnerischen Seiten. Trotz ihrer ehrlichen Liebe hatten sie es nie über sich gebracht ihre Beziehung der Öffentlichkeit preiszugeben. Sie von allen und jedem schlecht machen und zerreißen zu lassen.  
So bleib ihm nichts weiter übrig, als sich an ihre wenigen gemeinsamen, glücklichen Monate zu erinnern und Harrys Liebe tief in seiner Brust zu tragen.

Hätt alle Wege verändert  
Hätt ich sie vorher gewusst

Nur wenige Monate konnten sie gemeinsam verbringen, doch er wusste jetzt schon, dass es die schönsten seines Lebens waren. Sicherlich würde er, wenn auch nie wieder eine so wundervolle Zeit wie mit seinem Schatz verbringen, denn eins war für den blonden klar: für ihn würde es, egal wie alles ausgehen würde keinen anderen als seinen Harry geben und umso mehr freute es ihn, dass er wusste das es dem schwarzhaarigen nicht anders ging.  
Ebenso bereute er es in dieser Zeit häufig, sich dem anderen gegenüber so mies benommen zu haben. Wenn er nur die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, er hätte sie genutzt um all seine Bosheiten ungeschehen zu machen, sich gleich im ersten Jahr mit dem grünäugigen anzufreunden und ihm auch viel eher seine Gefühle zugestehen. Anders ausgedrückt, er hätte ihnen eine längere und wenn möglich noch glücklicher gemeinsame Zeit zu beschaffen versucht.  
Doch Zeitmagie war leider nicht nur strafbar sondern auch zu schwierig und gefährlich, als das es ihm möglich gewesen wäre sie noch bis zum entscheidenden Augenblick zu erlernen.

Jetzt steh ich am Ufer  
Die Flut unter mir  
Das Wasser zum Halse  
Warum bist du nicht hier

Noch eine Nacht hatten sie gemeinsam. Auch wenn er immer wieder behauptete, dass die Schlacht nicht das Ende war. Für ihn war sie das Ende. Draco wusste nicht wieso, aber ihm war klar, dass Harry es nicht unbeschadet überstehen, nicht überleben würde.  
Also war er ein letztes Mal hier her zurückgekehrt. An den Ort, an dem sie sich ihre Liebe gestanden hatten uns sich zum ersten Mal geküsst hatten. Hier unter den Weiden am Ufer den Hogwardssees wartete er auf seinen Freund. Den Tag vor der Entscheidung wollten sie noch einmal gemeinsam verbringen, bevor sie sich morgen auf den Schlachtfeld gegenüber stehen würden. Bei dem Gedanken, dass dies das Ende war liefen ihm die, lange bekämpften Tränen über das Gesicht.  
Hatte er doch so lang dagegen gehalten, wollte, nein musste er doch stark sein, stark für Harry. Dieser hatte auch ohne ihn schon genug Sorgen, da sollte er sich nicht auch noch mit seinen Ängsten beschäftigen müssen. Ihm blieb also nichts anderes übrig, als die Zähne zusammenzubeiße n und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass ihm die Angst die Kehle zuschnürte.

Ich will dich einmal noch lieben  
wie beim allerersten Mal

Pünktlichkeit war ja noch nie eine Stärke der Gryffindors, so auch nicht seines. Weswegen er auch nicht sauer war, als dieser fünfzehn Minuten zu spät und sichtlich zerknirscht am Treffpunkt erschien.  
Die Entschuldigungen mit einem heftigen Kuss unterbrechend sagte er: „Lass uns diese Nacht nicht mit sinnlosem Gerede verbringen Harry. Wer weiß wann wir uns wiedersehen, deswegen bitte ich dich lass sie uns zusammen verbringen." Dabei sah er ihm tief in die Augen und sah nicht außer purer Liebe, Geborgenheit und wenn auch unterdrückt Angst vor dem kommenden.  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf zum Raum der Wünsche um dort zu tun was wahrscheinlich in dieser Nacht alle Paare taten, die am nächsten Tag in die Schlacht ziehen würden. Sich noch einmal so nah sein wie nur möglich.  
Draco konnte sein Staunen nicht unterdrücken, als er den Raum betrat den Harry sich gewünscht hatte. Vor ihm lag eine wunderschöne Frühlingswiese. Die kleine Lichtung war voller bunter, duftender Blumen und von allen Seiten von dichtem, dunklem Wald umgeben. „Ich will dich noch einmal so lieben, wie bei unserem ersten Mal. Bitte Draco." Hauchte ihm sein Schatz ins Ohr

Will dich einmal noch küssen  
in deinen offenen Haaren

Wie wunderschön sein Engel aussah wie er so nackt und mit noch leicht gerötetem Gesicht und verschwitzten Haaren neben ihm im Gras lag. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass dieses wunderbare Wesen ausgerechnet zu ihm gehören sollte, ihm alles geben wollte um ihn glücklich zu sehen. Doch genauso wenig konnte er dieses, doch viel zu jung und verletzlich aussehenden Zauberer mit dem in Verbindung bringen was von ihm erwartet wurde. Damit fast allein einen der bösesten und mächtigsten dunklen Magier der Geschichte zu besiegen.  
Zärtlich küsste er ihn auf die strubbeligen schwarzen Haare und strich ihm sanft übers Gesicht, während er überlegte, ob er nicht einen Ausweg finden könnte. Es war nicht so, dass er seit er wusste, dass der Kampf bevorstand etwas anderes getan hatte, als nach einer Möglichkeit zu suchen Harry sicher zu retten. Doch finden konnte er keine. Er konnte ja noch nicht einmal neben ihm stehen und ihn unterstützen, wenn es zu finalen Duell kommen wird. Schließlich wusste niemand von seiner Angehörigkeit zu hellen Seite und zu ihrem Helden und niemand würde ihm jetzt oder überhaupt glauben.

Ich will einmal noch schlafen  
schlafen bei dir,  
dir einmal noch nah sein  
bevor ich dich  
für immer verliere

Als der andere endlich eingeschlafen war, schloss er endlich auch die Augen. Die letzte Nacht in der er würde ruhig mit Harry an seiner Seite würde schlafen können wollte er genießen. So lang wie möglich wollte er ihm nah sein und jeden Zentimeter haut berühren und spüren.  
Wissend das dies die letzte Nacht sein würde, ihn nur noch dieses eine Mal würde sehen können. Wenn er am Morgen erwachen würde, wäre der andere schon längst ins Gefecht gezogen. Ihn allein zurücklassen, den Srogen ausgeliefert wie es ausgehen würde.

Wer achtet auf mich jetzt  
Dass ich mich nicht verlauf  
Und wenn ich jetzt falle  
Wer fängt mich dann auf

Auch wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, war es ihm immer klar gewesen. Natürlich hatte sein Harry gesiegt, doch zu welchem Preis?  
War es das wirklich wert gewesen?  
Hatte er wirklich sterben müssen?  
Der blonde war sich sicher mit etwas Anstrengung und gutem Willen hätte man eine andere Möglichkeit den dunklen Lord zu besiegen gefunden.  
Einen Ausweg, der ihm nicht die einzige Person genommen hätte, die ihm etwas bedeutete, die ihn stützte und die ihn trotz all seiner Fehler und Macken so liebe wie er war. Jetzt musste er lernen wieder allein klarzukommen, selbstständig aufzustehen wenn er gefallen war.  
Es würde hart werden, doch er würde nicht aufgeben. Sein Ziel war es, wieder Harr über sein Leben zu werden. Niemals würde er vergessen können, doch irgendwann vielleicht wird er wieder in der Lage sein zu leben und einen kleinen Teil dieses Lebens zu genießen.

Dir einmal noch nah sein  
Bevor ich dich  
Für immer verliere


End file.
